


The Waiting Game

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been in love with his best friend for a year now, which makes pretending to be boyfriends at Jared's birthday party pretty intolerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

Jared had said it was an emergency. Which, Jensen realizes as he’s running to Jared’s house with sweat dripping into his eyes, could mean anything, really. The last time Jared declared a Code Red Emergency, he couldn’t find his 3D glasses to _fully appreciate Captain America in all of his superior dimensions._

Jensen drops his run down to a slow jog until he rolls to a stop in the Padalecki’s side yard, just below Jared’s second-floor bedroom. He squints up at the open window, shielding the sun from his eyes, and just barely makes out Jared pacing back and forth in his room and biting at his thumbnail. 

There’s a fuss of noise around the back of the house, and Jensen remembers it’s Jared’s family birthday party. Jared’s entire family will arrive in short order and the noise of that many tall, loud, and partying Padaleckis will set off alarms. But there will be food for miles and Jensen’s mouth waters at the idea. Until the whole thing really sets in ...

Emergencies on days when Jared is given free reign of cake can’t be good.

“Jensen!” he hears off to his left. When he whips around, it’s Jared’s mom watching him oddly as she leans over the side of the front porch. “Everything okay?”

Suddenly, he feels awkward just standing here in their yard, staring up at Jared’s window for no reason that she would be aware of. He lamely points up and begins to mumble, “Uh, Jared called and-”

“Jensen! Get up here now!” Jared shouts from his window, making both Jensen and Jared’s mom look up. “Hi, Mom!” he grins and laughs awkwardly.

“Jared Tristan …”

“Mom,” he says quite gravely. “I’m having a Class 4 Emergency today and I’ve enlisted Jensen’s help. This is a very serious manner.”

“Of course, Class 4,” she echoes in a way that says she doesn’t consider it serious at all.

“Jensen, c’mon!” Jared is now waving manically and Jensen just stares in return. “Get up here!”

Jensen looks up the large elm tree that shades most of the side yard and laughs at Jared. “What? You want me to scale this thing?”

Jared’s mom tsks and waves him over. “You’re allowed to use the front door, kiddo.”

There’s a small bloom of warmth spreading across his chest. Jared is a newly found good friend, and in the last year they’ve spent together, Jensen has learned that Jared’s family is as easy going, friendly, and amusing as Jared himself. Jensen is happy to be around them all the time.

Though sometimes it gets a little difficult, what with this tiny, innocent, no-trouble-at-all crush Jensen’s got on Jared, but they’ve managed just fine so far. Jared doesn’t know about it, doesn’t have to, and Jensen can keep secrets all to himself perfectly well.

The second the indoor air conditioning hits him, Jensen sighs happily and flaps his t-shirt in the front to let more cool air on his skin.

“Did you run your way here?” Jared’s mom asks, and Jensen chuckles.

“He insisted it was an emergency.”

“And you came running?"

“Yeah, sure.”

Just then, Mrs. Padalecki gives him a strange glance followed by a knowing smile, and Jensen’s pretty certain his little secret isn’t so little. Or a secret.

“Jensen,” she says in that knowing mom way, and he needs to get out of her line of questioning as soon as possible.

“Class 4 Emergency,” he reminds her then trudges up the stairs to the second floor. 

Once Jensen opens the door to Jared’s room, Jared is spinning in place to sigh gratefully. “Oh my god, you’re here, this is excellent.”

Jensen wants to smile; Jared’s flare for the dramatic is often overdone and overused, but Jensen tends to enjoy it nonetheless. Still, he remains cool when he shuts the door and says, “Yeah, I’m here, you saw me outsi--”

“Class 5 Emergency, Jensen!” Jared shouts for attention.

“I thought it was a four?”

“It’s been elevated,” Jared says casually before he begins pacing back and forth along the creaky wood floor. “So, my grandma is coming. She never comes to these things. Sometimes she thinks there’s something crazy wrong with me.”

Jensen just barely avoids rolling his eyes. “Oh really?”

“Like it’s weird that I’ve never brought someone to a party or talked about one or that I don’t wanna go on any of the blind dates she sets me up with from her bridge club.” Jared looks at Jensen with the saddest face in recent memory - even in the last week, it’s a pretty high order. “They’re all in their eighties, Jensen. Why does she think this is okay?”

Just the mention of it plants unpleasant images in Jensen’s brain. He shakes his head to lose the bad thoughts then starts to smile at Jared. Because Jared is being ridiculous. He is also incredibly attractive and Jensen’s defenses are only so good. “Are you sure she’s not trying to fix you up with the eighty-year-old’s kids, or grandkids?”

Jared huffs. “I’m twenty-seven years old. I think I can manage a date on my own. I have a life, I get out, I do things.”

Jensen glances around the room that’s still outfitted with Han Solo posters, canisters of gummy candies stacked artfully on the dresser, grade and high school participation awards hanging above the desk, and the piece de resistance: Star Wars bedding. “All while living in your parents’ house.”

“You’re not helping,” Jared sighs. “Why did you come?”

“Because you summoned me?”

“Please help me, please,” Jared immediately begs with an even more pathetic look. He closes the distance between them in two very long strides, grabs hold of Jensen’s shirt, twists it in his extremely large and tempting hands, and brings their faces close enough that Jensen can smell the sugar of Jared’s breakfast. Probably pancakes - Jared loves mint chocolate chip pancakes and Sherri wouldn’t disappoint on his birthday.

Jensen licks his lips at the thought of sticky, warm syrup mixing with the cool mint flavors he’s had in the kitchen downstairs when Sherri is especially motivated. Belatedly, he realizes the mistake when Jared’s face is so close that Jensen has just licked Jared’s lower lip. 

Jared flinches back, nearly crosses his eyes, then slowly lets Jensen go with a long sigh. He rubs his hand over his mouth in thought as he turns away. “Okay, so let’s get down to business. We’re dating, have been for six months, known each other at least a least year, and despite your constant grumbling and eye rolling, I am the light of your life.”

Once all of those words settle within Jensen - like a solid mass in his stomach, too far to the truth, really - he laughs uncomfortably and crosses his arms. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Jared says, the _duh_ laced in his tone.

Hysteria builds up and bubbles out of Jensen’s lips with a startled, “Since when?” 

“Since six months ago. Gosh, keep up with the backstory.”

“What’re you - no, Jared, we’re not doing this.” 

Even more pointedly, Jensen _can’t_ do this. There is no way that this type of charade won’t end in disaster, especially where Jensen’s heart is concerned. There is no universe in which he will survive pretending to be in love with a reciprocating Jared and then shake off that skin to return to _just friends_ once Jared’s family files out of the party.

No way, no how.

In fact, Jensen is currently considering all the ways in which he can end their friendship right here and now. For starters he could just walk right out of Jared’s room, then just keep on walking until he’s home with a good distance between them. Granted, Jared will likely follow him right out, or show up on the stoop to Jensen’s apartment with his sad, puppy dog eyes, begging to know what he did wrong, and in seconds, Jensen will open his front door wide enough to let Jared bound right back into his life.

He could also just say no, but Jared doesn’t do well with that; Jensen’s learned the hard way how difficult it is to fend off a determined Jared. There are far too many weapons in Jared’s armory.

Especially his wide, hazel eyes, and the pouty lips, and the hair that starts to fall into his face when he tips it down with an earnest expression.

“Jensen, please,” he says softly. “Class 4 Emergency.”

The room remains silent, for far longer than Jensen really appreciates because he’s then itching to say _something, anything_ to relieve the tension. “I thought it was a Class 5?”

Jared gently smiles, his eyes shining and cheeks beginning to dimple, and that is how Jensen says _yes, okay, whatever, put me down now._

 

Once the party is in full swing, and they have agreed upon their backstory (which isn’t much different from their real story), Jared drags Jensen down the stairs, only to stop him two steps from the bottom.

Jared turns to Jensen and plucks at the shoulders of Jensen’s graphic tee and then down the sides of the cotton to let it settle more formally on his body. Jensen lifts one eyebrow as his fingers twitch to stop Jared, yet he doesn’t. He just continues to watch Jared flick mysterious dander off the dark shirt, but Jensen finally reacts when Jared slides his hand beneath the front of the shirt and grabs Jensen’s belt.

“What’re you doing?!” Jensen harshly whispers, trying to move out of Jared’s grasp, but Jared is just too determined. And strong. Which Jensen quickly tries to wipe from his memory, especially when those strong fingers tug on Jensen’s belt again. 

“I’m fixing your clothes,” Jared replies in an equally annoyed hush. He tucks Jensen’s shirt in to show off his belt then fluffs the fabric a bit so it seems more casual than thought-out. Either way, Jensen is feeling loads more uncomfortable about the entire arrangement if Jared is playing Ken Doll. 

“There you go,” Jared mumbles then smiles up at Jensen. “Now you look really hot. Irresistible, really. Everyone will understand why we’re dating.”

Jensen is so frozen by Jared’s soft, thoughtful smile that he barely hears a rumble of people coming in the kitchen. Suddenly Jared’s smile is way closer than ever before, nearly blinding Jensen, before Jared kisses him in what is likely the briefest of pecks yet feels as though it lasts the whole afternoon.

Jared is grinning when he pulls back and Jensen finds himself following suit. Then Jared grabs Jensen’s hand and pulls him down the last few stairs with a loud call to family that’s filtering into the room. 

So, that would explain the kiss. And Jared’s smile following it. Just a show for the guests, and Jensen has to keep telling himself that’s all it is. Just a set-up and they’re on display.

Instantly, Jensen knows he’s well and truly fucked for the afternoon.

 

In the yard, Jared spins toward Jensen, leaning in close with what Jensen knows is a fake smile, and mumbles, “GD, three o’clock.”

“GD?”

“Grandma D.” Jensen begins to look to his right and Jared nudges him the other way. “Dolores, Grandma Dolores at three o’clock.”

It’s quite annoying to be steered this way and that, as Jared has done for the last hour to introduce Jensen - the insufferable boyfriend - to aunts, uncles, cousins, and pretty much anyone who will listen when Jared talks too loudly. To be pushed in yet another direction, and before even getting a beer for Christ’s sake, Jensen is none too happy and purposely stands his ground with attitude. “That’s nine o’clock.”

“No, it’s three.” Then with a firm arm, Jared counts out time from his own spot. “Noon, three, six, nine, noo-”

“That’s _your_ three o’clock then.”

“Why are we arguing?” Jared asks with a harsh whisper as he steps closer. “We’re not supposed to be arguing.” Jared steps even closer with his hands closing around Jensen’s elbows, fingers rubbing beneath the sleeve of Jensen’s tee, and it’s obviously he’s gritting his teeth through a manic smile when he goes on. “We’re supposed to be adorable and in love. You got that? We’re adorably in love. We’re more adorably in love than my cousin Scott and Amber.”

“Your cousins are together?” Jensen jokes, just to lighten the mood, or maybe aggravate Jared. Either is deserved right now. 

Jared squeezes at Jensen’s elbows and growls. He shifts Jensen under his arm so they can look out across the yard to where Jensen can easily spot the lovesick puppies in the corner that are standing literally nose to nose while the blond Amber is feeding a sad excuse of a Padalecki cousin grapes. She giggles and swats Scott’s shirt when he playfully bites her finger, and as Jared and Jensen stand together and appear to be putting on their own cuddling show with arms around each other, they both groan at the sight and turn away from the scene together.

“I hate Scott,” Jared complains from the corner of his mouth. “Grandma D gave him a car for his graduation after he skated through four years of straight Cs. She gave me a push scooter.”

Jensen glances at Jared and feels immediate empathy for his friend, especially given Jared’s growing frown. “You were in the National Honor Society.”

“I was,” he agrees with a nod.

“And you got a push scooter.”

“I did.”

Jensen takes another look across the family congregating around disgustingly sweet couples who are showing off engagement rings or ultrasound images or the matching outfits of a pair of twins in one corner. 

With a healthy inhale, Jensen straightens his shoulders, locks his knees, and prepares for war. All in the name of his best friend who he’s in love with yet cannot stand to encourage in situations like this.

Over the last year, Jensen has learned that logic has no place among the Padaleckis.

He blows out his breath, clears his throat, then looks up to Jared with an honest-to-goodness caring smile. “Hey, Jarebear?”

Jared seems immediately confused, but that odd look fades away to a bright grin that tickles Jensen’s skin, right down to his toes. “Yes, Jennybean?”

Maintaining the wide smile, Jensen insists, “Don’t ever call me that.”

“Jenbaby?”

Jensen pinches Jared’s side and grins when Jared barely contains his grimace. 

“Yes, dear?”

“Operation Beat Scott and Amber?”

Jared’s smile spreads across his face, dimples popping and cheeks tinting red with delight. “Yes, baby?”

“Is on.”

“Yes!” he crows while wrapping his arms around Jensen and rocking them from side to side. 

Jensen ignores the bloom of warmth spreading through his chest, or the way his breath hitches when Jared presses his face into Jensen’s neck and happily kisses there. He simply clears his throat and pulls back. “Okay, Padalecki,” he says deeply, to clear up any excitement that could coat his voice. “Man up.”

Jared grants him a two-finger salute. “Yes, sir.” Then he winks as he passes and slaps Jensen on the ass.

It may a take a few seconds for Jensen to recover from all of that, but he does so with a firm nod to Jared’s mom who’s staring at him like he’s just sprouted wings. 

“Mrs. P,” he says with a nod.

“Jensen,” she returns in that leading tone of hers. “What are you two up to?”

“Nothing, ma’am.”

“You sure?”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” he insists then pushes down any feelings of guilt for exactly what it is he and Jared are up doing.

“You’re not going to ruin this party now, are you?”

With a firm head shake, Jensen tries on his most respectful look yet. “Of course not.”

“Are you lying to me right now?”

Jared’s mom has always been a welcoming, lovely woman, but right now he’s facing the impatience and potential wrath of a mother being deceived. 

Jensen gulps. “, I, uh …” He looks around from the corner of his eye as he feels stomach acid rise to his throat. He coughs then points to the coolers on the patio. “... Am really thirsty. Be back later,” he insists as he jogs away. 

He’s on a mission. No time to divulge secrets.

 

Part of Jensen’s new mission is sidetracked when he’s downing a beer for a little liquid courage then turns to find Grandma D staring him right in the face. Or rather, up into his face from where she stands at five-foot-four. 

Jensen immediately thinks of another _G-D_ , but keeps that kind of damnation in his head so as to respect his elders. Especially the ones he’s supposed to charming the pants off of - figuratively, of course.

“Grandma Dolores,” he says with a bright smile. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Just as he leans forward to kiss her cheek, she twists away and considers him quite darkly. “And I’ve heard absolutely nothing about this supposed boyfriend of JT’s.”

Jensen quickly freezes and sputters through many possible explanations so long as he doesn’t say _because I’m not really his boyfriend_. “Oh, well, I, uh, we …”

“Have been very busy,” Jared happily insists as he slides into Jensen’s side and tucks his hand into Jensen’s. He even laces their fingers together and brings their hands up to kiss Jensen’s knuckles, complete with a wink and smile when Jensen stares at him gobsmacked. “Did Mama tell you that we went to Nashville a few months ago?”

They did, actually. It was for a musical festival where Jared got so drunk that he screeched every lyric he knew and almost ruined Jensen’s experience. Except for when Jared grew tired and leaned against Jensen with his head resting upon Jensen’s shoulder.

Kind of like he does now, and Jensen gets that same fond little notion in his belly. The same little weightlessness that makes him fuzzybrained until he shakes his head and remembers this is all an act. 

“Well,” Grandma Dolores says, tugging at her ear. “I suppose it’s good JT finally got himself someone. I started to wonder what was really wrong with him to be so lonely.”

Jared frowns, well and truly frowns, and Jensen instantly feels defensive for him, even tightens his hand around Jared’s and offers him an encouraging smile and nod. It seems to help Jared, for he puffs his chest out a bit and smiles back at Jensen. “We’re not lonely.”

“Not at all,” Jensen smoothly agrees with a smile for the stern grandmother. “We spend a lot of time together.”

“Yes, a lot,” Jared confirms, tugging Jensen’s hand so they stand even closer together. “Ask Mama, Jensen’s always over here for dinner.”

Grandma Dolores assesses Jensen, but he hardly cares because he’s suddenly appreciating how nicely their little story sounds. It’s not much of a lie and Jensen imagines just one little tiny step forward would make everything they say the complete truth. 

Still, she regards Jensen quite closely. “And what’s Sherri’s specialty then?”

“They’re all great,” he shrugs then glances up to Jared. “But this morning she made us mint chocolate chip pancakes. Just for Jared’s birthday.”

Slowly, and heartbreakingly, Jared’s mouth tucks up high in one corner and that nearby dimple is impossibly deep. His eyes are bright and warm, and Jensen knows he’s selling this award-winning performance. 

“They were delicious,” Jared says, still watching Jensen. 

Jensen ducks his head from Jared’s intense look, and glances at Grandma Dolores, who seems happy enough with their conversation that she steps away with only a small _hrmph_.

Taking a deep breath, Jensen watches her leave then shifts towards Jared. “So, that went okay?”

“More than okay.” Jared leans in and kisses Jensen, surprisingly long with a soft press of his lips. As soon as he moves back, he nods to his left. “Scott and Amber at nine o’clock.”

Jensen blinks back to life, twisting his fingers where they’ve landed at Jared’s sides. He barely remembers what they’re doing until Jared smacks his ass, again, in passing and wishes him luck with the new bride-to-be. 

 

Amber has a pale pink flowery dress, perfectly styled ponytail kept in place with a silky ribbon that matches her flats, and a smile as bright as the sun. She advertises Southern charm, too sweet and put-together to never raise her voice or give a dirty look. It’s no doubt she will fit in with the Padaleckis with their happy laughs and kind demeanors. 

His hands are sweaty and he’s frozen in place a few feet behind the patio chair Amber is in, where she watches the Padalecki boys play touch football with young nieces and nephews. Jared and Scott have taken up captains’ roles for each side and Jensen can tell that Jared is sizing his cousin up with every play, even when eight- and ten-year-olds are handling the ball.

Jensen can’t remember being this nervous to talk to a woman, ever. He knows this is just a play and shouldn’t be so hard to handle, but still. There was that time in sixth grade when he tried asking Danneel Harris, in her red party dress and teased hair, to dance at the Holiday Party, but he never got past _would you_ , and wound up asking if she’d ever had white chocolate and macadamia nut cookies. 

It had been a serious crash and burn in junior high. One he never got over, obviously.

“Jensen?”

He startles back to the here and now, and realizes Amber has turned in her chair and is now smiling at him.

“You’re Jensen, right?”

Speechless, Jensen nods and swallows. 

“Jared’s Jensen?”

He clears his throat, stomach churning at the idea that he’s been called that numerous times in the past year, but it’s never meant the same thing. “Yes, ma’am.”

Her laughter rings out like a bell and she waves him off before motioning him over. “Oh, please, I’m no ma’am. Not yet at least.”

As he steps up to the empty chair beside her, she’s inspecting the large diamond on her ring finger and Jensen wants to roll his eyes on Jared’s behalf. “It’s very pretty,” he manages to say, like he’s impressed.

“It is, isn’t it?” After another few seconds of daydreaming at the engagement ring, she shakes her head and grins at Jensen. “But enough about me. What about you? You’re all the family can talk about today!”

He shrugs like it’s no big, but he feels that it’s definitely a huge matter. “Is that so?”

“Of course! Jared finally brings someone around, and it’s someone as darling as you? How in the world do you put up with him?”

She’s laughing as if it’s really that big of a joke—how does one put up with Jared? Jensen has a hundred ways to explain what he deals with and how many times he thinks of walking away. He also has a thousand moments to detail when Jared smiles, winks, hugs, laughs, or just looks at Jensen that keep him sticking around like the glutton he is. 

Thinking of all that makes Jensen’s sights drift over to where Jared is taking a hiked ball from a young nephew before he skirts away from a few hands and spectacularly trips over his own feet to be tackled by every kid in a twenty-foot radius.

Jensen softly smiles. “He’s easy to deal with.”

“He really is adorable.” Amber hums in thought and taps a perfectly manicured nail at the arm of her chair. “Just a big ole kid. You must just laugh at him every day.”

“ _With_ him,” Jensen corrects as he starts to chuckle watching Jared pick up a young girl who’s barely got the football in her hand. Jared tosses her over his shoulder and halls them forward to gain only ten feet, but the young niece is utterly delighted at Jared’s play. She leaves Jared drowning in kisses all across his face before he can give her any strawberries, no matter how hard he tries. “Never a dull day with him,” he says fondly.

“Yes, those Padaleckis have a habit of charming even the most refined folks.” She leans back in her chair and spreads her hand out to tap Jensen’s chair, as if she’s letting him in on a secret. “Scott once spilled half a bag of flour across our kitchen trying to bake me chocolate chip cookies. Ooh, I was so mad, but he had streaks of white all over his face and was just too adorable.”

Jensen forces a smile at her before a real one overtakes him when he watches Jared continue on with his family in touch football. “He once bet me he could eat a hundred cheesecake bites in an hour and wound up only making it to thirty until he made me rub his belly.”

Amber seems utterly delighted at the story, and Jensen is startled with how true it really is. Especially as Jensen had shuffled across his couch to let Jared lay with him as they watched a Three’s Company marathon on Nick at Night. With the memory, he can feel the weight of Jared at his side as Jared had drifted off around episode six, weighed down by all the desserts he did manage to get down before he was afraid he’d throw up. 

That part isn’t so special to recall, but Jensen enjoys it anyway. 

“What about the clothes problem? Scott’s mom says it’s a family thing, that no man can toss out a shirt until all threads have fallen apart.”

Jensen chuckles at the thought of Jared’s closet, which holds a dozen or so worn-down tees from Jared’s high school and college years that are especially tight to his broad shoulders and reveal slivers of perfectly tan, smooth skin whenever he moves because they’ve shrunk in and up. 

“Yeah, he’s got one from a high school math competition,” Jensen spits out before he realizes it. Trying to really sell it, he continues on, “It says _I like to multiply_ , and he thinks it’s the funniest thing ever put on a shirt.” After a brief pause, Jensen squints at Jared, imaging him wearing it right at that second, and again he can’t keep his mouth shut. “It’s navy blue, looks really good on him. Makes his eyes brighter somehow.”

Amber murmurs as she ogles Jared, and Jensen feels a burst of pride knowing that he’s got good taste, even if it’s all fake right now. 

“The Padaleckis certainly have good genes.”

It’s not the same, but Jensen admires the way Jared’s jeans tuck tight against his thighs and ass when he bends over to pick up another nephew and toss him in the air then catch him easily. 

“Even if they’re all just big kids,” she chuckles. 

“Yeah, but that’s one of Jared’s greatest traits.” He fondly smiles at Jared then finds him staring back and flitting his eyebrows, likely happy that Jensen is talking with Amber. Jensen glances away from anyone who could see his eyes, which are starting to sting with a strange, bitter happiness. He enjoys thinking of Jared like this, but hates that it’s all just a game. 

“They really are all easy to love,” Sherri says appearing between their chairs. She gives Jensen a knowing look and guilt runs deep inside him. 

Amber warmly looks at them each and nods. “I can see how much you two love each other. Jared’s so lucky.”

That thought burns inside, harsh and only half-right, and Jensen nearly jumps out of his seat with a quiet excuse to get away so he doesn’t have to keep thinking about all the ways he really does love Jared. There’s no way he can continue to count them aloud, even if that was the plan the whole time. 

He’s marching back to the house when Jared catches up to him, nearly bouncing alongside Jensen. 

“Man, you must’ve really sold her,” Jared excitedly whispers, throwing his arm around Jensen and kissing his cheek. “She just told me how adorable we are, and how much you are obviously stupidly and madly in love.”

Jared continues on, thanking Jensen for all of his great acting, but Jensen is then shrugging him off and steering away from the house to the front yard. Still, Jared follows, chattering on and on until Jensen stops short and gives him a stern look. 

“You can stop it now,” Jensen insists. “We’re not near them anymore.”

With a strained smile, Jared reaches for Jensen’s neck and lightly shakes him. “Dude, are you listening to me? Amber thinks we’re _adorable._ The queen of adorableness thinks we … are … adorable.”

Jensen knocks Jared’s hands away and groans. “Yeah, great, we did it.”

Jared immediately frowns and his shoulders slump. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just …” Jensen sighs and shifts away. “It’s all suffocating,” he excuses away, “Acting like this, you know?”

“Jen, chill out, you don’t—”

“I’m chill, don’t worry,” Jensen insists, even when he knows he’s not. Over Jared’s shoulder, Jensen can see Sherri watching them with a small frown, and more guilt overtakes him for lying to Jared’s entire family all day. “I gotta go, I have a thing.”

“What? What thing?” he asks as Jensen walks away.

Spinning back around, Jensen widens his arms and shoots him a shitty look. “You’re not the only thing today, you know that?”

He ignores the way Jared’s face drops, or even how his own stomach does, too. He keeps on marching to the front sidewalk and on his way home.

 

 

Jensen stews at home for how stupid he was to let Jared trick him into their charade, and for leaving Jared hanging the way he did. He slumps down on the couch of his living room, which is awkwardly quiet after the excitement and warmth of the birthday party. A half-empty beer rests in his lap as he stares at the TV across the room that he hasn’t bothered turning on yet. 

Jared, one of his closest friends of the last year, a guy he couldn’t imaging upsetting for longer than a minute before Jared could move onto the next thought, is now left alone at a family party where they’d claimed they were inseparable. And yet, Jensen wishes there was more than just two miles between them. Wishes he had more willpower to feel rightfully insulted that Jared had talked him into this mess. 

Before he can really consider a way to forget Jared, to easily let the guy go from his mind, there’s a knock at his front door. 

Jensen groans as he pushes himself off the couch and opens the door while grumbling. “You just can’t leave me alone can you?”

“No, I can’t,” Sherri says, aiming a sharp, motherly look at him. 

He gulps and thinks of closing and locking the door because there’s no way this conversation will go well. “I didn’t mean you.”

She glances behind her and puts on obviously faked curiosity. “Oh? Did you mean the no one standing behind me?”

Jensen closes his eyes and pinches his nose. “Of course not,” he mumbles. 

“So, I’m not staying long. I have family over to celebrate my baby boy’s birthday and I’m not about to trust a houseful of Padalecki boys to not eat my entire kitchen without me there to swat them on the ass. But I just have to say it’s not fair that you two did that.”

“Mrs. P, I’m sor—”

“It wasn’t fair to the family who don’t know any better,” she says tightly. “Not fair to my poor mother-in-law who’s about ready to start planning your wedding, or to mock Amber and Scott for what they have, and not to me who has to constantly watch you moon after my stupid son.”

Jensen stutters to respond to that, unsure if he should defend himself or attempt to apologize again. Still, she goes on.

“I know you are sadly in love with him, and he hasn’t caught on yet, but it’s especially unfair for you to walk away like that. To hurt him by pushing him away like he’s doing this on purpose.”

He frowns and hangs his head. “I know he’s not, but I—”

“Need to be patient. That boy’s nearly Mensa, but he’s slow as molasses.”

“But what if he doesn’t ever—”

“He will.” Sherri softly smiles, something warm and encouraging. “It may take a few years, but he will.”

“I don’t know how long I can—”

“As long as you have to.”

Jensen sighs, not wanting to draw his patience out any longer than he’s already lived with this deep pit of love for his best friend. With a sigh, he looks down to his feet, scuffling his shoe along the wood flooring of the entryway. “I don’t think I can wa—”

“You can.”

Another sigh, this time annoyed and like all the times he’s ran out of tolerance for Jared. “Are you going to let me finish a single sen-”

“No,” she replies with a grin, wide and dimpled just like Jared. She moves forward, sets a warm hand to his cheek, and kisses his temple. “You’re a good man, Jensen, and a great friend to him. And I love you for that.”

He reluctantly smiles at her with the care she often fills him with. Sherri winks and insists she has guests to entertain then heads back to her car. 

Jensen shuts the door and leans against it, which rumbles with hard knocking minutes later. He flips it open with a playful roll of his eyes. “Are you back to not let me talk some more?”

Instead of Sherri, it’s Jared huffing in the doorway with his hair a mess of flyaways and cheeks flared red with exertion. He’s panting madly, but manages to say, “I ran all the way here.”

Jensen stares at him and opens and closes his mouth a few times. “Why?”

“Class … 10 … emergency,” he huffs out, trying to stand up straight.

“I didn’t know it went to ten,” Jensen mumbles back then gets his wits about him and feels his spine stiffen. “What’s wrong now? Are Scott and Amber getting married in your back yard?”

Jared shrugs. “No, that’d probably just be a seven.”

“Then what classifies a ten?”

He shrugs again and appears nervous, almost small when he says, “Potentially losing my best friend and the light of my life?”

Jensen can’t handle an answer so he just stares back at Jared, who’s finally caught his breath and looks more serious than ever before.

“You were right, it’s not always about me. A lot of the time, it’s about you.”

He still can’t respond and Jared’s nervousness grows.

“Maybe I was projecting a little.”

Shaking his head, Jensen’s brain feels foggy and like it’s running at half speed. “About what?”

“About you,” Jared murmurs then launches himself forward to mash mouth lips against Jensen’s. 

Jensen can’t move, sure that he’s dreaming, or that Jared’s dragged Amber or Scott or even Grandma D all the way here to witness them making up from the mess of Jensen’s quick exit back at the house. Then Jared tilts his head just so and Jensen can feel the wetness of Jared’s lips moving around his lower lip, the warmth of Jared stepping even closer so they’re chest to chest, and his fingers barely touching Jensen’s hands. 

Jared slips back a few inches and keeps his eyes closed tightly as he begins to ramble. “You’re my best friend, and I can’t believe you played this stupid game with me today, and that you said so many awesome things about me to everyone, and I’ve been in love with you for ages.” 

“I’ve only know you for a year,” Jensen mumbles, lost from any other reply.

“Still a really long time.” The longer they watch each other, the thicker the tension feels between them until Jared lightly smiles with hopeful eyes. “Did I go too far? Is this a Class 15 now?”

“We really need to get you a new class system,” Jensen replies, ending with a stupid laugh that makes Jared grin broadly. That only sends heat through Jensen’s system and inflates his want to touch Jared, which he finally does by grabbing Jared’s face and pulling him in for a proper kiss. This one lasts for more than just taut lips and held breaths. Jensen opens his mouth and slips his tongue into Jared’s mouth, smiling against his lips when Jared grabs the cotton of Jensen’s tee and holds on tight. 

Jared crowds him in the doorway then leads them into the living room, kicking the door closed behind him. Jensen smiles again at the action, and asks against his mouth, “Shouldn’t you get back to your party?”

He shakes his head and says gravely, “Class 10 Emergency, Jensen.”

With a chuckle, Jensen brings Jared back in. “Of course, how could I forget?”

“Well, you were kinda busy kissing me. I know it can be distracting.”

Jensen hums and kisses Jared deep and long. “Yes, very distracting.”

Soon enough, they’ve walked across the room, and Jensen trips back onto the couch with Jared toppling over him. As they shift more comfortably, Jensen can feel the bulge in Jared’s pants brush against his own dick and they both suck in a breath. 

“Now _that’s_ very distracting,” Jared says, sounding dazed. 

“It has a habit of doing that,” he replies. Then he curses himself for such a stupid comment, until Jared’s laughing, all full bodied and happy, with his head ducked down to Jensen’s neck. Jared’s giggling is contagious and Jensen finds himself full of bubbly happiness, especially when he wraps his arms around Jared’s back and holds him closer, like all the time he’s imagined this possibility. 

Jared lets his weight fall freely and their hips align again, making them both grunt with pleasure. Slowly, they start rocking against one another while Jared kisses up Jensen’s neck, his jaw, and finally to his mouth, which he overtakes with deep, wet kisses as he pushes his hips down harder against Jensen. 

Jensen presses his hands to the small of Jared’s back and hitches his hips up so their dicks rub together with a quickening pace along with their broken kisses and harsh breathing. It doesn’t take long, Jensen’s senses have been on high alert for Jared all afternoon, and especially once Jared attacked him in the doorway. Jensen bites at Jared’s lower lip as he feels his orgasm build with heat pooling low in his belly. 

He’s surprised, though, when Jared breaks first with a low, guttural moan and shoves his hips down hard. That tips Jensen forward and he comes in his shorts, only barely feeling embarrassed—Jared did, too, after all, and at least he lasted longer than Jared did.

In the afterglow, they lie together quietly with just the ticking clock on Jensen’s mantle joining their deep, loud breathing. Jared slowly shifts up, eyes blown wide and dark as he looks down at Jensen. After long moments, Jared admits, “Should probably get back to the party.”

Even with his underwear sticky and uncomfortable, he doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to let Jared up after all of this. Lamely, Jensen reminds him, “Class 10 Emergency, Jared.”

“I think you’re downgraded to a 3 now.” Slowly, Jared smiles, an earnest tilt of his lips that Jensen has seen a millions times before and had foolishly wished meant something. Now he wonders if it always had. 

“I think your system is flawed.”

With a thoughtful noise, Jared shuffles to the side then sits on Jensen’s ottoman. “Probably. But at least this means more orgasms in our future, you know, after settling the Class 10.”

Jensen scrubs over his head and tries to straighten out whatever mess his hair must be from practically writhing against the couch cushions. He still feels a little foolish about the whole escapade, even if it ended in them coming together with some seriously heated kisses that promise a great future of make-out sessions and many, hopefully _many_ , more orgasms. “That better mean that.”

“I think it also means I need to shower and get back before Grandma D gives away my presents.” He walks towards the hallway leading to the rest of the apartment. “You don’t mind, do you?”

He waves Jared on, just barely containing the wayward thoughts of Jared getting naked in his bathroom. “Help yourself.”

Jared bites his lower lip and appears nervous when he gestures down the hallway. “You wanna come?”

Jensen bites his lip, too, but more in excitement. “I already did,” he jokes, and Jared happily laughs in return. Once the laughter dies down, Jared stands awkwardly near the wall, like he’s still waiting for Jensen to respond. 

Which he doesn’t. Not just yet. He’d rather appreciate the high blush on Jared’s cheeks, the wrinkles of his clothes, and the mess of his hair slanting across his forehead, all signs of their quick tumble on the couch. 

Jensen’s waited a year to get this. He can make Jared stand another second.


End file.
